The Call
by detectivecaz
Summary: M receives a phone call that leads to a lovely surprise the next day.


**AN: **It is finally done. For saye0036, liz1967 & Fairytales1981 hope you enjoy :)

Mature content included here also. [sex scene]

Nothing belongs to me all belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

M lay in her bed reading some cheesy romance novel, when her mobile started to ring.

Closing her book, she leaned over, picked up her phone, and gave a smile when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hello."

_"Hello gorgeous, told you I would remember to call."_

His rough voice sent shivers through her.

_"That you did, how's the mission going?" _

She heard him let out a sigh, not good then.

_"Let's just say it could be worse. I wish I was there with you, in our bed, holding you in my arms." _

She felt her body flush he always was the charmer.

"I want that too, but the mission has to come first. How much longer do you think it will take?"

_"A few days more I think if it all goes according to plan." _

She let out a laugh. "Plans are never your strong point; you always go in guns blazing."

_"You love me for it really M. You know it gets the job done." _

She shook her head in fondness, the smile still on her face.

"Yes, I know, you tell me often enough."

She lay down on her back, still holding the phone to her ear. His laugh sent arousal through her body, God how she loved his laugh.

"When you come back, I'm making an excuse for you not to be out in the field for a few weeks."

_"Only if you take a few weeks off as well, we could go away for a few days just the two of us. I'm game if you are." _

The prospect of spending a few weeks away with just the two of them was a wonderful thought.

"Consider it done. Maybe I'll wear the new underwear I bought."

She heard him let out a groan, he was so easy to tease.

_"You had best bloody wear it; I will enjoy peeling it off of you piece by piece." _

She closed her eyes and imagined his hands running over her body while he slowly kissed her, removing the garments as he did. How she wished he were here at this time and moment.

_"I bet you are imagining it M. My body pressed on top of yours with you writhing underneath me while I slowly pleasure you, kissing your neck, moving my way down to your chest and taking one of your nipples in my mouth." _

She felt desire shoot through her body, and her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

M heard him give out a small chuckle as she let out a moan. "You… are such a tease."

_"You love the idea though. Your legs wrapped around my waist as I slowly make love to you, the light reflecting off your soft skin. I can just picture you as your nails dig into my back as you cry my name out in pleasure." _

She could feel the wetness between her legs, her body flushed and her breathing hitched.

"When you get back… we are not leaving that hotel for days."

_"Yes, Ma'am, you know I won't say no to that." _

She heard him let out a curse and his voice turned serious.

_"I have to go. I'll try and be home as soon as I can M." _

"I know, and for god sake be careful."

_"For you M, I always am. I love you."_

"I love you too."

She heard him hang up and she replaced her phone back on the table. Letting out a sigh, she reached to turn off the lamp, all trace of earlier arousal gone at the brisk ending of the call. She turned on her side and looked over to the empty space beside her. The quicker he got home the better. Closing her eyes, she let sleep claim her.

**The next day**

M made her way through MI6 headquarters with a small smile on her face. The phone call still replayed in her mind. She could not wait until he got back. She opened the door to her office and saw Bond in front of her.

"When did you get back, you told me you wouldn't be back for another few days?" She closed the door behind her.

He gave her a smirk, "I got back early this morning, the mission ended quicker than I thought.

She gave him a small smile, and made her way over to her desk, placing down her briefcase.

"Did you manage to complete this mission without blowing up everything in sight?"

He let out a grin "As a matter of fact, I did, just as I promised."

She could feel her lip turning response.

"So, about those days off."

"They just need to be filed."

His face turned into a massive grin, which she could not help but return.

"I can't wait, I have everything planned."

M raised an eyebrow at him "Oh, you do, do you?"

"You bet I do."

"Does it involve a bed by any chance?"

"You certainly know me too well M."

She leaned closer to him "I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't." she told him giving him a wink.

"The things you do to me."

"You love it really."

"Damn straight I do." He told her his face inches from hers.

"Well then, you had better come over to mine tonight for the debriefing." She told him seductively, before moving away.

"I'll be there."

"Oh, I have no doubt you will."

She moved to sit behind her desk, taking in the pile of folders sitting there and let out a small sigh. Picking up the top folder and her pen, she opened the folder and started to read it. She could feel Bond's eyes watching her every move.

"If you keep standing there, I won't get these done and you know what that means."

"I can't help it if you're gorgeous to look at M."

"And I never tire of hearing it, but you had better go and I'll see you tonight."

She heard him walk over to the desk and place his hand over hers. .

She looked to him as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

She could feel her mouth turning at his antics "Remember what we talked about Bond?"

He let go of her hand and she replaced it back on the desk as he let out a sigh.

"I know, I know it's unprofessional." He recited rolling his eyes at how many times he had heard her say it.

""Well at least now i know you're listening to what i say. With that being said. I'll see you tonight."

He gave her his trademark smirk. "Oh, it will be a pleasure."

She watched as he left her office closing the door behind him. She looked back to the paperwork on her desk and started to make her way through it.

Seven hours later, she gave out a relieved sigh as the last folder was completed. If she had to look over any more documents, she would scream. Throwing down her pen, she added the now finished folder on top of the rest in her out tray.

She looked at her watch and saw it was nearing seven. Smiling to herself, she called for her driver through her speakerphone for him to ready the car. She grabbed her briefcase, and made her way out of the office.

The drive to her apartment didn't take long, for which she was thankful. Saying a small goodnight to Ross, she made her way inside. She placed her keys in the bowl that was in the hall and put down her case. She made her way to the bedroom walking over to the bedside lamp switching it on. Moving over to her wardrobe, she started to undress.

She gave a grin to herself.

"I know you're here watching me, so you may as well come out."

M turned when she heard his laugh. "You always seem to know when I'm here M."

"Of course I do." She fondly told him.

He started to make his way over to her, with his usual smirk on his face, until he was standing in front of her.

"You're early."

She could feel his eyes looking up and down her semi-clothed body.

"You know me, I like to surprise you." He pulled her into his arms and looked down lovingly at her.

"Mm you certainly do that, even though most of the time it's usually…"

She closed her eyes and let out a moan as she felt his lips on hers. Whatever she was going to say left her train of thought. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in closer, loving the feel and taste of him all around her.

"I think we should continue this on the bed." She murmured against his lips.

Leaving his embrace, she made her way over to the bed, removing the rest of her clothes before lying in the centre, looking towards him propped up on one elbow.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

He could feel his mouth water as he drank in the sight of M fully naked. Her pale skin contrasted against the silver bedding. It truly was a remarkable sight. Not wasting any time, he quickly undressed.

M lay on the bed enjoying the show. Once he had removed the last piece of clothing, she admired the view standing in front of her. _'God, how she needed him.'_

"Like what you see?" He watched as she licked her lips as she took in the sight of him.

"Get over here." The desire in her voice went straight to his already half hard cock.

"Yes Ma'am."

He made his way over and joined her on the bed, pulling her close and started to kiss her again, manoeuvring her so she was laying on her back as he started to place a trail of kisses down her neck.

She felt her eyes close and her body respond to his touches, as her head moved to the side to give him better access. He continued down her chest and stopped once he reached her breasts.

Her back arched as she felt him take one of them in his hand, lightly squeezing it as he did so.

"I really do love your breasts M." She let out a gasp in pleasure as she felt him close his mouth around one of her nipples, and slowly started to suck on it, before repeating the action with the other.

Every touch, lick and kiss set every nerve in her body on fire. She felt his mouth leave her breast as he looked up to her.

"I will never tire of the sight of you like this."

Her body hummed with excitement, as he kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth, when she felt his cock rub against her sex sending pleasure through her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lightly dug her nails into his back, causing him to let out a groan.

She smirked into his mouth at the sound. He traced one hand down her body, causing M to shiver in anticipation. She broke the kiss and let out a moan as Jack started to apply pressure to her clit applying gentle strokes. She felt her muscles clench in response.

"Don't stop…" She gasped as he applied more pressure.

"I don't plan to gorgeous."

Her moans and pants filled the room as he pleasured her.

"You should see how beautiful you look, coming undone with my touches. I'm the only one that gets to see you like this."

"Oh God." It came out as a rasp.

She gripped the sheets beside her, as his strokes got faster. He started to place small kisses over her face.

""Let go, I've got you." He whispered in her ear.

That was all she needed. With a cry of his name, her body arched as she felt an intense wave of pleasure shoot through her body. She could feel her body tremble as her orgasm overpowered her.

After some moments, her breathing slowly started to return to normal. She felt his lips back on hers as he slowly kissed her, her hands caressing his back.

"I need you in me." She told him breathlessly once the kiss was broken.

He looked into her eyes, noticed her blue hues were a shade darker, and filled with lust.

"With pleasure M." He told her with a grin, reaching over to the bed cabinet and opened the top drawer, taking the bottle of lube that they kept there.

Placing it on the bed next to him, he worshipped her body from head to toe; he always did know how to make her feel loved and cherished. Her body tingled at the sensations. Her breath hitched as she felt him ease a finger into her sex, slowly moving it in and out, while his thumb stroked her clit.

M closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. Her hips rose slightly off the bed and she let out a moan as he entered a second finger with the first, enjoying the sensation of them moving in and out of her at a steady pace.

"My beautiful M." He leaned up and placed the smallest of kisses on her lips.

"I'm yours." It came out as a whisper against his lips.

She felt him pull back, and let out a moan at the loss of his fingers leaving her body.

"Give me a minute love." He told her fondly.

A minute that felt like a lifetime to her, she needed him now.

She felt his body return flushed against hers. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she looked into his eyes, and saw the not only desire but also love. M wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close. She felt him slowly enter her, her muscles relaxing as her body readily accepted him.

"Christ M," he murmured against her neck, once he was fully inside her.

She placed a kiss to his temple, loving the feel of him surrounding her. It made her feel complete as if a piece of her soul had been missing.

"Move love." She whispered into his ear.

M let out moan as she felt him start to move, keeping his thrusts at slow and steady pace. Her body was an open book to him, she relished in every caress and kiss, he bestowed upon her, each igniting a fire that for years she thought had been extinguished. Nothing needed to be said, they were in tune with each other, mind body and soul.

Her breathing hitched as his thrusts became faster and deeper. Her hips met in time with his thrusts. The feeling sent new shockwaves of pleasure through every cell in her body. Their eyes locked, everything round about them vanished except for the sound of their breathing, and their erratic heartbeats. She felt the coiling sensation in her lower abdomen; she felt her muscles tighten as her second orgasm shoots through her. His lips met hers in a hungry kiss, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

He broke the kiss and she felt his body tremble in her arms. "Let go love."

After a few more thrusts, he came undone, her name leaving his lips as he got the release he needed. She held him close through the aftershocks running her fingers through his sweat damp hair.

Once he managed to get his breathing back to normal he looked towards her and could not help but smile in response to her own. Giving her one more kiss, he slid out of her, causing M to let out a moan at the loss.

Lying next to her, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close, softly trailing circles on her arm with his thumb. M let out a content sigh as she rested his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"So how was the surprise love?" He asked with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"It was very satisfactory." She told him, placing a kiss to his chest.

She felt her eyes closing, before she widened in realisation "Oh God James."

She felt his body shake as he let out a laugh.

"It's not funny." She looked up at him, to see him giving a cheesy grin in return, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Relax love; he called before you got home tonight. He had a prior engagement, something about a dinner date with Vesper. So he told me to tell you that the debriefing would need to be rescheduled."

She let out a sigh of relief. "And you didn't think to tell me before hand, instead of making me bloody panic! The last thing i need is for Bond to see me like this."

"I would have, but then you distracted me with your gorgeous body. So it's not my fault you're too tempting for your own good. As for James, I think he would enjoy the view."

Her mouth turned into a half smile, "Perhaps. I guess I can let you off with it this time."

"I'm glad, would hate to be in your bad books."

"You're learning. Let's hope you don't forget it."

He let out a sad chuckle. "I'll never forget you M. I don't know what I'll do when you're gone."

She sat up and looked straight at him. "You go on living; you will find someone else who will love you. You will just have to let them in."

"They won't understand me like you do. The one person who I thought would help me called me wrong." He looked over to the side and stared into the distance.

She reached out and took his face in her hands. "Look at me."

Hearing her soft yet commanding tone he turned to look towards her.

"You are not wrong. He is a bloody fool to think otherwise and he is not as smart as he makes out to be if he thinks that. A flirt, yes, wrong, no."

"Thank you." He placed a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

She gave him a smile, "Plus, if I ever see him, he had better run."

His laugh filled the room at the thought.

"That's more like it." She snuggled back down and rested her head back on his chest, letting her eyes drift close as his fingers ran through her hair.

"I love you Olivia Mansfield."

She opened her eyes and let a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you too Captain Jack Harkness."

She heard the flick of the lamp switch as the room was covered in darkness. Letting her eyes close, she let the sound of Jacks heartbeat lure her to sleep as he held her in a loving embrace.


End file.
